Love Maybe?
by SakuraPanda
Summary: This is my version on how Sakura and Li got together. Plz Read and Review. Lots of S+S! Chp. 2 is up! YEAH BABY! Chapter 3 coming in soon.
1. Chapter 1 of Love Maybe?

Love.... Maybe?!?!  
  
I don't own clamp so Li and Sakura aren't my creations. *Pshhh*I wish though. I would be rich, huh? Well take it away Mr. Panda!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was on her way to school on the first day of the 7th grade. The day before, she found out that she that she is destined to be a cardcapter! And that she has a little stuffed animal for a friend! Well, he is cute and wise, but her head was still spinning from everything going on!  
  
"Please settle down," said the sensei when Sakura walked in the classroom with Tomoyo (best friend), and sat down.  
  
While Sakura started to daydream, a new student came in and was introduced. " Kids this is Li. He has just transferred here from.... let's see..." " China, sir." said Li. " Ummm.... yes. Ok... Well you can take a seat by Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, please raise your hand." Well, Sakura wasn't paying attention, so Tomoyo elbowed her and told her to raise her hand. Reluctantly she raised her hand. Then when she saw a tall figure coming towards her with brown hair and brown eyes. She was so surprised with the new person she fell out of her chair. (Sort of like me ^-^) Right about an inch away from the floor a swift hand caught her. Of course she was screaming "HOOOOEEEE!!!!" and when she didn't hit the floor, she was curious why, so she looked up, right into a pool of deep green eyes. At first glance she thought of an angel in her dreams, but then reality trucked her when the angel put her in her chair, and sat by the desk beside her. She then thought, "Love... Maybe?!?"  
  
During lunch period Sakura asked Tomoyo " Who's that boy Li? He is soooooo cool! He saved me from yet another bump on the head!" "Well that's Li. A little cute," said Tomoyo. " A LITTLE!?!?!!? He's like an angel that doesn't know how to fly. His deep brown eyes are pools of serenity. His hair reminds me of the peaceful trees in the forest. ...... Blah and blah." While Sakura was saying all this, a little ear with brown hair around it heard what was being said. " I believe I'm in love with Li-kun! Tomoyo, could this be love...maybe?!?!"  
  
While walking back to class, Sakura told Tomoyo to go ahead without her. "I forgot something.... I'll be there soon." While she was looking she saw a figure come towards her. She realized it was Li. "Ohhhh my gosh, it's Li!" thought Sakura. Then she saw the look on his face. " He dosen't look all that happy.... Maybe I'll ask what is wrong..." Before she could say any more Li started to say, " Where are the cards?!?!?" With that her put her up against the fence and yelling it over and over again. " HOE?! I thought Li was going to be nice to me! I liked him.. But now I don't know! Aaaa.... I'm so confused! My head hurts! (She grabbed her head and started to shake) I have to get back to class!" And with that thought she pushed Li aside and ran off to class. But Li wasn't leaving her alone until he found out the location of the cards. So he chased after her.  
  
There they're running through the hall. Sakura might have been fast, but Li was equally fast. They were neck and neck. Sakura was frustrated so she didn't notice Li until he pushed her to the ground. But she just got up and started to run again. By this time Li was angry. So this time he thought "If I pushed her harder she might get the idea and tell me!" Well he did, right put into an open window! But luckily Sakura caught her self from a plunge three stories down! "I hate Li! He's so crazy! I can't believe that he almost killed me! He probably doesn't care.... I don't know how I ever thought I loved him! I hate him.... FOREVER,"Sakura thought to herself. But, against all hope, a strong hand came down and grabbed hers. She looked up and saw the face of the one whom she "hates." "I guess she isn't all that bad. She does have nice eyes. And she did say nice things about me.... but she probably hates me now... *sigh* " thought Li.  
  
When they got back to class the teacher gave them extra homework for being late. They also had a hard time making an excuse. But they got through and finally got to their seats. During class Sakura got a note from someone. It said, in sloppy handwriting, " Sorry for almost killing you, but I get obsessed when it comes to magic. So... ummm.... please forgive me. If you do, nod or smile, or something. - Li" Sakura thought about it then she looked up and made a very nice smile towards Li. Even though the teacher gave them extra homework, since he thought they were talking during his speech.  
  
Sakura woke up early Saturday morning and started her homework. In the afternoon she went over Tomoyo's house and told her everything that happened the day before. After the long tale, Tomoyo started to laugh. " What's so funny Tomoyo? Me almost dying isn't funny, is it," said Sakura worried. " No. but you changed so many emotions over Li-kun. First you loved him, then you hated him, and let me guess, you like him now?" Sakura blushed at the thought of Li. " Sakura could this be.... love... maybe?!?!" said Tomoyo quoting Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Well? Did you like it, hate it? Please review! I need at least 5 reviews to continue! Please review! Thanks! Ok maybe 1 review will get me going.... Hehe!   
  
-Panda 


	2. Chapter 2 of Love Maybe?

Love... Maybe...?  
  
Blah Blah Blah! I don't own CLAMP! Stop buggin me! MR. PANDA TAKE IT AWAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Dreaming  
  
"HEY! STOP IT!" whailed Sakura as her older brother gave her a nuggy at the breakfast table. "Ohh, be quiet monster, OW!" said her older brother as Sakura gave him a swift blow to the shin.   
"Hehehe," Sakura mumbled as she ate her pancake.   
" I heard this new kid is in you class. His name is Flee.. noo.. uummm.. Nee?"  
"LI!"   
"Oh, Li! No need to get offensive. Gosh, like you like him or something...HEY! Maybe you do!" Touya said.   
Blushing, " NOOOO! Why would I like him if he almost killed me?But he did say sorry...." Sakura said in a low voice.   
"WWWHHHHAAATTT?!?!?! ALMOST KILLED YOU!?!?! WHERE DOES THIS PUNK LIVE?!?!?! SHOW ME RIGHT NOW! I'LL GET HIS ADDRESS! OOOHHH BEST BELIEVE......!!!!"  
"Sure whatever, Touya. Kill him if ya can. I heard he's been taking karate sice he was 5!"  
"I could take him!"  
Sakura got out as soon as she can. Her brother could be very crazy sometimes. Anyways, carrying along, Li was on his way to school and he saw Sakura. "Hmmm... She must have some qualities, since the clow cards chose her. I wonder what though.. Maybe courage? Wisdom? Nah. I'll think about it later."  
Sakura thought, "I wonder how could I get close to Li-kun? He's so distant. Maybe if I catch some cards with him? Maybe... I'll think about it later."  
"HELLO?!?! Ya there Sakura? You seem to be day dreaming."  
"Huh? Ohh no Tomoyo. Just thinking...:"  
"Followin the trail of Sakura's eyes she saw it was strat for Li. "Sure, Sakura, whatever ya say. It seems you're "deep in thought" about Li-kun. I know you like him and stuff. But don't become a fan-girl. That's weird."  
"EWWW!!! Never! I just want to know how I can get a little closer to him. I sort of like him. He's so distant, though..."   
"Hmmm.... I never had a boy-friend so I don't know. I can ask my mom, she knows this stuff. It's her job to know. She is a mom anyway.I'll ask her for you, k? Sakura, Sakura?"   
But Sakura just went into day-dream world. She started having a dream. ~~~~ Sakura was dressed in one of Tomoyo's costumes again.. "Awww! TOMOYO! Again?!? At least this one doesn't itch like this last one, huh? Who's there?" Out of the mist she was in, there came a dark firgure. Tall, short hair, and had a sword as his side. THEN! The figure came out, at full force, and charged at Sakura. Sakura was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Why would Li be charging at her? Weren't they friends?   
"Sakura the staff! TAKE IT!" A familar voice said to her.  
"Kero? Is that you? What's happening?"  
"Listen to me, TAKE THE STAFF!!!"  
Sakura did. All of a sudden, a light came pouring out, from the staff. "What's this feeling?" Well, Sakura had no time to ponder on the thought. On instinct, she used to the Jump card to avoid Li-kun.   
"Li! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura whailed.  
Li just looked up at her from the ground and gave her a sharp, emotionless look. Sakura was startled by it, and lost her concintration on where she was going, that she flew right into a tree. "AWW! Man! I'm stuck. OMG! Li stop!" Li was coming start at her with that same look in his eyes. Sakura didn't know what to do, but use the cards.  
" I call you, FIREY!"  
Fires engulfed Li. "LI! Use a card to defend yourself! Please. Don't be hurt."  
As the fires ceased, Li was no where to be seen. "Huh?" Sakura said, as her head tilted to the side. "What happened? Where's Li?"  
The question was answered soon enough. " Sakura Kinomoto," said a voice, " you have passed my test. Good Work."  
"Wait! Who are you? Why did you test me?"  
" I'am someone you will know soon enough. I did this to test you, if you are worthy of be the holder of the Clow Cards. Here. Have this card."  
A card fluttered down. "It's the Heart Card. Use it well. Good work."  
"WAIT!!!!!! COME BACK!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura..Sakura? Earth to Sakura! Please pay attention in my class. Read us paragraph one of page 23. Thank you."  
"Huh? Ohhh.. ok. Ummm, The history of Japan... BLAH BLAH BLAH!" While Sakura read the boring history paragraph, she wondered about the dream. Was it real? Who was the mysterious person? Once she was done, she felt something in her pocket. She reached in and felt a card. She took it out and saw the evidence she neede to prove that it wasn't just a dream. It was the Heart card. Now, what about the voice. Who was coming? An enemy, or foe? Good or bad? It could be the beginning or the end of being the Clow Card holder. All she knew was that she had a lot to talk about with Kero.   
Sakura didn't notice the brown, intense eyes watching her every move through-out class. They were watching here as she squirmed slightly as no one noticed. Li's ears also heard her whisper what she was saying. He also heard the part about the Heart card. "I thought it was only a myth. A rumor. Is it real? I have to confront Sakura after school."  
~~~~~~ L A T E R ~~~~~~  
"Sakura! Wait up! Let's talk!" Tomoyo yelled after school. "Okaaay!" Sakura yelled back. As she slowed in pace, she noticed Li had been watching her with those intence eyes, almost the same look as the other Li in her dream. "Hey? Are you ok? You're shivering. Are you sick?" Tomoyo asked her best friend. "Ohh.. No. Just a little cold. Let me get my coat. Be right back." As she walked she could feel Li's eyes watching her as she got her coat. "Ready?" Tomoyo said. "YUP!"  
As they walked together, they decided to get some ice cream. They ended up at the park. They both sat down on a bench and talked about plans for the weekend. "Let's see a movie! I've been waiting for that one movie..."   
"Yeah and maybe we can invite Li-kun."  
"WHY?!?! I mean he probably has other plans.Anyways, he probably would never hang out with us."  
"Why not? Why would he not want to hang with two girls? Any other boy would love to!"  
"Well, there lies the problem. He's not any other boy. He's the descendent of the dude, umm what's his name? Well, he just has a lot of power and stuff."  
"Sakura, your not acting normal. What's wrong?"  
"I like Li. But I would hate to tell him and get rejected, you know? I just don't want to take the risk. But it makes me mad that I can't tell him!"  
"What happened to the first dat? He saved you from the floor, and from plunging three stories. Let's not forget the commenting on him that he resembles an angel."  
"Well, he must've forgotten that now. He acts like I'm not alive. It makes me so sad."   
"Well, I have to go know. My mom wants me back early for something. She said it was a surprise."  
"See ya, Tomoyo."  
~~~~ N E X T D A Y ~~~~~~~~  
"Ohiyo class."  
Mumble muble. Everyone was soo tired. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. They class was having a "camping" trip over the weekend. It was going to be in the forest need the town. "Tomoyo, I don't feel alive." Sakura said. "HUH? WUT??? WHO'S THERE?" *sigh* "Nevermind Tomoyo. Go back to sleep."   
"Class we need someone to get firewood for cooking. How about Sakura and Li. Go get the firewood."  
"Yes. Now I can talk to Sakura about the card." Li thought.  
"Perfect oppurtunity for Sakura and Li to talk." Tomoyo thought.   
"Oh no! WHY!?! I'm not going to say anything!"  
As Sakura nd Li headed off into the forest to gather firewood, there was a pair of eyes watching them from Sakura's back-pack. "Li, you touch her, you die," mumbled the yellow stuffed animal.   
"Sakura, have you gotten any new cards lately?" Li said in a strict voice.   
"Huh? Ummmmm....." Sakura said, startled.  
"TELL ME!" Li urged as he pushed her up against a tree.   
"AAAAHHHHH! STOP! It hurts!" Sakura whailed.  
" NOW!"  
"Fine! That one time in class, when I went to sleep. I had a weird dream. In the dream, I fought you"  
Releasing Sakura, Li had a strange look on his face.  
"I defeated you, then a voice rang out telling me I had passed a test, and that I would me him soon. Then a card appeared in front of me. It's the Heart card. THERE! You happy now?"  
".........."  
"I'm going to get firewood now. I'll meet you at camp."  
"I can't believe that HE visited her. Why now? Is she ready? I don't think so, but now? I was starting to like her! WHY?!?! Why... Tono... WHY?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry to leave you in suspense, but I'm evil like that! HeHe! Please Review! Chapeter 3 will be up soon. Byers!  
---Panda 


	3. Chapter 3 Love Maybe!

Love Maybe? Chapter 3  
  
When we left Sakura she was collecting firewood and Li confronted her about the Heart Card she obtained in her dream. She has mixed feelings and many cards that she captured. Now it seems that Li is keep distance and Sakura is hurt. Li is thinking why a certain someone is coming but won't tell Sakura. Who is this "someone"?   
  
~ I dont own Clamp so don't sue me. Take it away Mr. PANDA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was pretty mad about Li being so mean to her that she walked off and started collecting wood for the class. Li was doing the same thing but was thinking of something else. against..... Confusing." Li thought.  
  
"Why is he so angry? I guess he knows who the voice belongs to. Why wont he tell me, I need to know too. This is very fair. I'm knew to all of this..." Sakura thought, and Kero popped up right when she kicked a rock aggresively.   
  
'"HEY! Why are you in there!?!?!?!!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Calm down, I know there's a card somewhere in this forest. I've been feeling it lately. Maybe during the night we can sneak off and capture it!" Kero said.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME?!?!"  
  
"................. There's a card! We need to get it!"  
  
"Fine, but never sneak in my bag again. Okay?"  
  
" Hey just cause Li is mad at you don't take it out on me!!!!"   
  
Sakura kicked Kero out into the horizon and continued on.  
  
*********Later************  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were cooking breakfast and were talking about what they were going to do the rest of the day. Li was looking out into the forest and thinking hard. "Sakura, Li is going to get to the card before us! We can't let him do that! I have a feeling it is a powerful one. We NEED IT!" Kero whispered through the bag. "Fine when he sneks off we go to." Sakura replied.   
  
The whole day the class walked through the forest and the teacher pointed out various plants and animals. "Tomoyo look a SQUIRREL!!!!" Sakura squealed. "Sakura its just a squirrel, calm down." Tomoyo said cooly. But the squirrel was acting weird and only Sakura and Li noticed. " I sense a card," they both thought.  
  
The rest of the day Sakura and Li's minds where on the card. "I know its powerful, but cards are hard to find out. I'll think about it while you in the forest. I'm staying in the tent." Kero said. "Sure Kero, you're just saying that so you can gorge yourself on the snacks. See ya later." Sakura walked off. Li walked by Sakura's tent and heard someone or something eating. "Hello? Anyone here?" Li sneaked in. He had never been in a girl's tent. It smelled nice in there. "I guess its all those sprays." He spotted Sakura's sleeping bag quickly. It was the one with the small hair ties she wore a lot. On the bag was a yellow stuffed animal, and it was eating! "WHAT THE?!?!" Li said. " Huh? whoo r you?" Kero said with his mouth full. Li ran out of the tent and toward the class in the forest. On the way, Li turned the wrong way and ended up near a lake he never saw before. "Where am I? I never heard of a lake being here...." Li thought.   
  
Sakura was talking to Tomoyo before she got in trouble for doing so. She was bored so she popped out a manga. D.N. Angel to be exact and started reading. She was so into it she ended up taking the wrong turn in the path and seperated from the group. Finally, she noticed the voices disappeared and she was no longer walking by Tomoyo's side. "Huh? where am I?" she said looking up from her manga. She seemed to be near a lake. She took out a map. Strange but there was no sign of a lake on the map of the forest. "Maybe this is the card's doing?" Sakura thought. Right then Sakura noticed another figure across the lake. It was Li-kun! "What's he doing here?" Sakura put in manga in her backpack and started walking towards him. It took her awhile to reach him. The weather was so nice that she felt like taking a nap. When she reached Li he was doing just that, taking a nap. Sakura was thinking of doing the same thing, but she just sat down. The nice weather soon over took her and she was out before she knew it. She was having a dream where she was fighting Li again but it wasn't so easy to beat him. It was like fighting the REAL him. It was hard to scrape by without getting hurt. She was getting tired but he wouldn't stop. She felt like giving up, but she didn't want to die. Finally, she felt like giving up. Then she had an idea. What about the Heart card? It wouldn' hurt to try. Sakura took out the card and used it.  
  
A shinging light came out and soon Sakura was glowing. She felt a feeling, a nice, warm feeling. It was the feeling she got everytime she looked at Li. It seemed like she could control it and use it. She focused it on her staff, and soon started to fight with a new focus. She felt like she was fighting for a new purpose, for something or someone. ^.~   
  
Finally, it semmed that Li was tired and she charged him for the final blow, but something came between her and Li, a water spirit. Then she woke up. When she woke up, it was still nice weather around her, but something was different. The water in the lake was changing colors, then, the water spirit from the dream appeared. "It's the card!" Sakura summoned her staff, and took out hers cards. She was flying around it when suddenly she remebered about Li. Above him was a fairy. It was the Sleep Card! Great now she had to fight alone!  
  
She was near the end of te fight with the Water Card, when all of a sudden her staff disappeared, and she started falling! She would've been hurt a lot, if a pair of strong arms didn't catch her. "What happened? You're a better flyer than that." Li said with a smirk. "I don't know, but that's the Water Card." Sakura said while standing up. Sakura summoned her staff again and started fighting it with the Fly card.   
  
Finally, the Water Card was down and Sakura captured it. "Thanks Li for saving and helping me. I'm really thankful. I don't know what happened to the Sleep card that was over you though..." Sakura said looking sad. "Oh, you saw that? That's my card. I used it so I could go to sleep. Hehehehe!" Li said rubbinghis head. "Oh...." Sakura said dissapointed.   
  
They walked together to camp an got a scolding from the tteacher, who was very suspicious on what they were doing. "So Sakura, why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
"Cause I don't the Sleep Card got you and the Water Card is more powerful and she might've hurt you, and"  
  
"Don't worry I understand. You had a dream again, right? The Water Card was between us and you had to defeat it to get to me, right?"  
  
"How.... did.... you.... know?"  
  
"I had the same dream"   
  
"REALLY?!?!"  
  
"But I was fighting you, but I just couldn't kill you..... even though you wouldn't stop... I was going to"  
  
"But the Water Card came between us?"  
  
"....yeah...."  
  
"Li-kun what is going on?"  
  
Then all of a sudden an animal jumped out to them. Li jumped in front of Sakura and Sakura was holding onto his shirt. "Why, hello there Li and Sakura, having a nice talk? i hope I wasn't interupting anything romantic?" Sakura recognized the voice, it was from the dream she had when she fought Li and got the card. "Sakura I hope the Heart Card has been useful. Li I hope that the Love Card has come in handy too, if you have used...." "Who are you!?!?" Li and Sakura said simutaneously. "I'm but a friend, not an enemy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry!! I had to end it there since of all the suspense. Sorry plz forgive. Plz review! Thanx! 


End file.
